daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cindy, Floral, and Panini Spank Jenny For Not Letting Them Cuddle Her (761954's Version)
One day after school, Jenny Foxworth was charged with helping her aunts, Cindy Bear, Floral Rugg, and Panini, while her father, Dimitri, went to the store. Things were going well for the first hour. Jenny sat at the dining room table and did her homework while Cindy, Floral, and Panini watched TV and drank peppermint tea in the living room. After the first hour, the two female bears and the female pink rabbit wanted to cuddle with Jenny, but she was still working on her homework. The Girl Animals didn't like that answer and asked her a few more times until Jenny snapped at them and told them no very sternly and called them "silly, empty-headed females." Cindy, Floral, and Panini were not amused at what just happened and threatened to tell Dimitri when he got back home. This terrified Jenny because she knew that she would get belted for sure if Dimitri found out that she called Cindy, Floral, and Panini names. She begged her aunts not to tell Dimitri and said that she would do anything. Cindy, Floral, and Panini thought about it for a moment and then decided that if she was to be spanked by them, then they wouldn't tell Dimitri. Jenny Foxworth thought she was getting off pretty easily and agreed to their terms. Cindy, Floral, and Panini grabbed each grabbed one of Jenny's wrists and her hair and led her to the living room. Cindy turned off the TV while she, Floral, and Panini sat on the couch side by side and patted their laps. Jenny was about to hop up when she was stopped by the girl animals. They demanded that she pull her leggings down for a spanking. Jenny refused, and Cindy, Floral, and Panini threatened to tell on her. Jenny reluctantly agreed and obeyed her three aunts. She pulled her leggings and underwear down and laid over their laps. Cindy started spanking her first. Jenny was shocked that the slaps actually hurt. About a minute went by, and it was starting to get uncomfortable. Just as it was getting bad, the spanking stopped. Jenny sighed in relief as she started to get up. She was suddenly stopped and told that was only half of her punishment because Floral and Panini still had to go. Jenny whimpered, but obeyed, as she re-positioned herself near Floral. The spanking from Floral hurt much more since it was compounded from Cindy's spanking. It got the the point where Jenny was squirming and tearing up. Finally, the spanking ended, and Jenny was relieved. But it was not over yet! For it was still Panini's turn to spank Jenny. Once Jenny scooched down near Panini, Panini started paddling Jenny's butt. Now her butt was on fire since Panini's slaps were combined with Cindy and Floral's slaps, and Jenny was crying like a baby. Once the spanking was over, she was sniffling and rubbing her sore butt as she was told that she could get up. She pulled her leggings and underwear back up and hugged her aunts. They said that they forgave her and sent her on her way. Not before a short trip to her room in the attic, though! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Aunts/Uncles Spanking Nieces Category:761954 Category:For 761954